


This is Going to Be Fun

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, for all my venting needs, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: Lafayette feels self-conscious before their first date with Hercules.





	This is Going to Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't go a day without venting-   
> I'm sorry you guys. I might write a lil somethin' somethin' about their date- We shall see.

“This is absurd!!” Lafayette cried as their second hair tie broke for the day. Of all the days for their hair to be obstinate, of course today was the one. Their first date with their boyfriend, Hercules, and their hair just decided to do everything it could to make things hard for Lafayette. They noticed every single flaw on them and Lafayette shook their head. They hated every bit of it. They knew that Hercules wouldn’t mind if their bun wasn’t perfect, or if they had bruises on their legs. But, they did. Every single little thing that was wrong with their body bothered them. They tried hard not to think about it, but found that it was near impossible. 

Lafayette stared at theirself in the mirror and sighed. “Do not think about the standards, do not think about the standards.” They muttered under their breath, a mantra they often chanted to help with their self-consciousness. “I am not beautiful, I am me. I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. I do not have standards.” They let out a sigh. “What am I doing? If Hercules could see me now…” They started to laugh. “He’d probably think this is ridiculous. No. I am going out to have a good time with my boyfriend. To hell with all of the other people. I do not need them. I will not see them again. I should not worry myself over this. I am not perfect. I cannot be perfect. And, that is okay.” 

Lafayette let out a sigh and grabbed the last two hair ties that they owned and started going through the motions of putting up their bun. They took a deep breath, they refused to let this get to them any longer. They just needed to be patient with theirself. Before they knew it, the bun was done and they stepped back to look at theirself in the mirror. “I will do fine. This is supposed to be fun. How am I supposed to have fun if I am too busy worrying?” One last deep breath was taken and Lafayette looked at their phone to see that they were done just in time. Hercules had just sent a text to them that he was waiting outside. A smile crept onto their face and they grabbed what they needed and headed out. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on my tumblr: www.nerqy.tumblr.com


End file.
